User talk:Roygbiv666
action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message. __TOC__ Writing Style Should these articles be written in the past tense, present tense, future past participle twice removed tense, etc.? Roygbiv666 02:26, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :Great question. I'd go with the latter, it just keeps things simpler. :) :Seriously though, I think past tense comes to mind, provided you aren't speaking of an event in an upcoming book. :Do your best and that is good enough for me. :Sorry about not getting back to you, I am not sure why you didn't show up on the helpme category. I guess it's broken. I will look into it... :Cheers! :--Jamie 04:26, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Angela Hey there Redgreenyellowblueindigoviolet666, Just to let you know Angela is a Wikia staff member who merged the previously existing Wikia DC comics database with ours when we joined the Wikia family. She doesn't really contribute to the database, but during the merge, she made thousands of edits (via script) so you will see her name pop up quite frequently. :) Just in case you were wondering. Cheers! --Jamie 23:31, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Info for 52 article Hey Roy, I just wanted to let you know that I borrowed some of your info from the Multiverse article and incorporated it into the "52" section of 52. Let me know if this is cool with you, okay? Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 18:53, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Sure, nice that someone might be using it. ::-Roygbiv666 19:40, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Congrats! Welcome aboard the DC Database Project as the newest staff member! You have been nominated by your peers for your dedication and hard work. Our membership appreciates your continued efforts! Cheers! --Jamie 05:15, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Woo-Hoo! Congrats! --Brian Kurtz 21:26, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Deleting Spam Hey Roygbic66, I noticed you added the categories to delete those spam pages. Don't feel bad or shy about using your magic admin powers to delete them yourself, if you want. :) Usually, I just delete the pages and ban the user infinitely. The reform rate of linkspammers is approximately 0.00%, give or take 0%. ;) Doing an awesome job! You rock! --Jamie 13:39, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Move Hey! Just a note, you can move pages usually quicker than making the redirect, then copying&pasting. (Comics:JLA/Avengers Vol 1 -> Comics:Avengers/JLA Vol 1 for example) Cheers! --Jamie 16:35, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Dumping the dates from comic issue pages Hey Roy, Ideally, I'd post this on the forum, but they seem to be out of commission right now, so I'm just gonna copy this same message to a few of the other admins. How would you feel about dumping the dates from comic issue pages? They're a REAL pain in the ass quite frankly, and I mostly started doing it because that was what was recommended in the style guide when I first came on board. Besides which, the MDP doesn't really use them, and it might make things look more streamlined. The downside would be that literally HUNDREDS of issue pages would have to be moved. I don't mind doing it really... but it will require a lot of committment. I'm thinking we could either format it the same as MDP which would be, "Superman Vol 2 266", omitting volume #s for series 1 titles, or we could keep it sorta close to how it is now, "Superman (Volume 2) 266". Or we could just keep chugging along the we've always done. What do ya think? Lemme know your opinion on my talk page. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 19:03, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Lightning Saga template Hey Roygbiv666, As I'm sure you noticed, I started moving some of the comic pages. Got too impatient and didn't feel like waiting for the Jamiebot. Anyway, I re-linked the comic pages in your Lightning Saga template so they'll go to the current names. Also, are you sure you want to keep the title linked in the template? It's kind of difficult to see in contrast with the blue border. Maybe a different background color? --Brian Kurtz 16:14, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not sure - I really like the functionality of links (that's the whole point of hypertext after all). Is there a way to ensure that the link shows up as a certain color on everyone's screen? I assumed that the blue background was related to DC's logo, as red is for Marvel's. If those colors are bad, check out the Great Darkness Saga's - black and grey. :On the plus side, I guess that making it a template was a good idea after all, it means only one place you have to edit to update it. ::--Roygbiv666 17:36, 20 July 2007 (UTC) ::On the nav templates that I've done, I just randomly chose blue. Red might look pretty sweet too. I also recently discovered that saving the nav fields as templates is the only way they'll work inside the comic template. It doesn't seem to like straight code. I dig the GDS template too. --Brian Kurtz 19:35, 20 July 2007 (UTC) 34/48 Well, basically it's kind of ambiguous. Now E-34 is supposed to be Wonder Woman: Amazonia which doesn't necessarily mean it can't eventually be planet Forerunner either. It's just a bit murky at the moment.Liam Mars 12:30, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :DC Nation #77.Liam Mars 15:03, 10 September 2007 (UTC) U.S. Presidents Hey Roy, The President before Luthor was kinda, sorta Bill Clinton. Which is to say, there was a guy who looked a lot like Clinton hanging out in the Oval office, but he's never been identified by name. Unfortunately, I can't recall any appearances off the top of my head for citation. I do know that before him, Bush, Reagan, Ford, Nixon and so on are all canonical presidents in the DCU. Not sure about Carter. I know there was a guy named President Whitmore who presided during the Carter era, but that was in a Superman book-n-record set, so I'm pretty sure that he's non-canon. --Brian Kurtz 12:23, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ha! I just remembered. Bill Clinton did make an appearance in DC. I don't recall the exact issue numbers, but there was a story arc in Ostrander's Spectre run that dealt with Superman and the Spear of Destiny. I seem to recall that Clinton made an appearance at that time. Don't ask me why I just remembered that. --Brian Kurtz 13:47, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Naming convention for TV/Movie realities Hey Roy, I responded to your last post on my talk page. While I'm at it, I also wanted to bring up some of the reality names for the various TV shows and movies. For now, I'm just going to start calling these things Earth-Wonder Woman, Earth-Smallville, etc., which I realize is pretty terrible, but I'm at a loss for a better name, and I'm pretty confident that there will never be an "official" nomenclature for these things. If you have any better suggestions, I'm all ears. Oh... you might also wanna weigh in on this as well. --Brian Kurtz 17:49, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Do we really need to get into all these alternate media things in the first place? There's already a wiki for the DCAU, can't we just leave non-comic book material out altogether? (in unison "Can't we just leave non-comic book material out?" - I think that was "Airplane!". Anyone?). I'll think about it anyway. :As to the Powers: steal from MDP to start with. I'll weigh in on it later too. ::--Roygbiv666 19:55, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Question about Access (the character) You seem pretty savvy with the crossover stuff. Is Access originally from the Marvel Universe or the Amalgam Universe? If Marvel, should his page be moved to Axel Asher (Marvel Universe) or Axel Asher (Earth-616)? --Brian Kurtz 19:03, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :I believe he is from the Marvel Universe and crossed over to DC and visited teh Amalgam. There's a similar entry on MDP for him that might say more. We have an entry for Marvel Universe, but none for Earth-616, so maybe Axel Asher (Marvel Universe). For all we know, DC might decide to "use" "Earth-616" from something else. ::--Roygbiv666 19:08, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::True. True. Marvel Universe it is, then! --Brian Kurtz 19:18, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Wonder Woman move Hey Roy, Over on the naming conventions talk page, we are trying to hash out the Wonder Woman thang. CleverGuy suggested moving her to "Diana of Themyscira (New Earth)". Kal-L fan and I have chimed in, and we agree that it is probably the best and least maleable naming convention for her. If you approve, then I think we're safe to move the page. Sound good? --Brian Kurtz 13:52, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Wow Extremely well worded! Cheers! --Jamie 02:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :We should make that into a template or somethin'. ;) :--Jamie 02:03, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I plagiarized from our own site about plagiarizing. Is there a template? ::::--Roygbiv666 02:24, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::One day there will be. ::::--Jamie 02:27, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::There is now. :::::--Roygbiv666 14:18, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Cross-Wiki image links Is there a way to display an image from, say, the Marvel Database on the DC Database, without downloading and uploading it? :--Roygbiv666 00:53, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :( Hi Roygbiv666! I would name the page accordingly to the new naming conventions but I don't know what reality the characters are from. I'm taking the images from some very old Who's Whos in the DCU books and they don't mention that there. Could you help me out? If you know that could you move the pages? Thx Copycat989 17:08, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :I think generally, if they are from comics before the Crisis on Infinite Earths or even Zero Hour, they are all considered Pre-Zero Hour or something. If you can figure out from their first appearances if they're before, I think, 1994 (Zero Hour), then they all should be moved (I can help) to "Real Name (Pre-Zero Hour)" or something. Lemme know. ::Roygbiv666 17:40, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Definitely It's called a double redirect, which gets logged here and will be fixed automatically usually within 24 hours. They are temporary, and will be fixed shortly, but I will work on adding some functionality to the movepage bot so that it will take care of them as the page is moved instead of waiting for the double redirect cycle to complete. (Which is what we've been doing on the marvel side. Whew! The Bot isn't as accepted over here as it is on the dark side. :) PeteparkerBot 20:45, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Upon reviewing the situation more closely, it looks like the different versions of Smallville were all marked to be moved to the same place. Obviously, Smallville of New Earth is different than the Smallville of the TV series and Smallville of the Movies, but someone marked them all as the same thing, like marked the Smallville of New Earth to be moved to Smallville (TV Series), and then someone else marked that one to be moved to Smallville (Movies), so that they all now point to Smallville (Movies), but they're all supposed to be different. I went through and put in the location template in all the different Smallvilles, but I don't know the information to fill them all out. Check out the Smallville disambig page, if you know what info goes where. :) Thanks! :PeteparkerBot 21:22, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Comic Event Can anyone help me out with this? Guardians of the Universe While you are right that the Guardians are all three in a way, they are first and foremost a race, distinguished physically and philosophically and in some way power from the Zamorans, Controllers, original oans and Guardians of Hope currently. Plus they cant have others join this group or organization considering that there not like the JSA or checkmate. ALL current oans are guardians, its more of alternate nickname of their race considering they are all that makes up the current oans civilization. so im not really sure what you would do with the Guardians but yea i guess you can put them as a organization or team as long as theyre listed as a race first and foremost. the only thing is originally its the green lantern corps thats represented as a organization with team factions in it. as the guardians are the leaders and founders of the corp it would be better if they were a organization among themselves separate and above the the corp. just my thoughts on it. as long as the information on them is intact. Salubri 17:06, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Guardians Yea I'm actually pretty surprised but good job there, its all on point, now i get what you were doing. It makes alot of sense now that ive seen it wish i had thought of it. But i see it maintains that guardians are the oans and the oans are basically all guardians. Anything else you had thoughts on. Salubri 18:14, 27 February 2008 (UTC) New gallery template See this thread on the forums when you have some free time. The Clever Guy Talk 09:58, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Small button, you've got! I just put in the small button, it's the one to the right of the redirect button. Apparently, everything before the redirect button is automatic, so we only get to add after that. I'm going to put it in on the Marvel side too, but I'm not sure it's used all that often over there. As far as creating the buttons, I make the image from scratch, (I have a standard background I use now), upload it and protect the image. Then I add some code at MediaWiki:Common.js, which I believe is written in Javascript. Be VERY careful with this code, because it affects every single page and user on the site. It's not too difficult to write, and I believe Jamie did all of it's editing before I offered to help. Also, as you've noticed, I updated a few of the templates over here, so if you see some unusual stuff, re-save the page, and if it's still there, let me know so I can fix it. :) I answered some of your questions on DC Database talk:Comic Template#Adding Event Information as well. With templating, all things are possible! :) You should also totally try out the Shout Box Widget on the new skin. It's like a community IM where everyone can talk to everyone else on the database without opening another IM machine. (I think it'd be easier than these talk pages if everyone happens to be online). --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 21:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Oops, I didn't answer your question. On the Marvel side, we have a Reality Template, that is separate from the Location Template, and that's what we have that button set up for over there. I don't know enough about DC's Multiverse to be able to suggest the same thing over here. Were you saying that your template is for the multitude of Earths that exist in the different realities, and not for the different realities? Do you think you guys could benefit from adapting our Reality Template? :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 22:49, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Well the DC Multiverse uses the "Earth-Whatever" to represent the parallel universes and the Earth contained in them. I think Marvel is the same way (Earth-616, Earth-AoA, etc.). However, I just wanted to include the Earth specs (mass, size, ... whatever it is we have on there) for each new parallel unvierse/Earth (DC recently brought back a new Multiverse with 52 parallel unvierses). I just think my name for it is stupid. At any rate, we'd have to change all of the existing "Earth-Whatever" entries if we made a new template. Let me think about that. ::Roygbiv666 23:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ABC Staff template Hey Roy. I gotta say, the ABC Staff template you made might just be shy of a stroke of genius. I pretty much swiped your design and made one for All-American Publications. I'll prolly role one out for WildStorm as well. --Brian Kurtz 18:23, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Not that I would ever correct anyone calling me a genius - but I just stole the DC Staff one I think. You could do Vertigo too. :Roygbiv666 20:48, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Image 'Subject' Fields Hey Roy, I wrote a robot program that will 'fix' all of the subject fields in the Image templates. Basically, if the subject is a redirect, it finds where it redirects to and corrects the field. I thought I'd run this by you and Brian before I unleashed it though. I know 'fixing' the cast fields created a bit of chaos last time, so I don't want to step on any toes. Let me know if it's cool to run it. :) --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 03:19, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :That's a pretty good point. Any corrections will lead to possibly empty categories that have already been made for the old name, and un-initiated categories for the new name. I think I can write some code to combat this, but I'm not sure how I feel about having the bot delete pages, even if they're empty categories. :Also as a heads up, I haven't developed code that can recognize disambig pages yet. So, for example, if for some odd reason the subject is Clark Kent, (which is a redirect to Superman), it will be changed to Superman, and not the specific Superman in the image. Which really isn't all that bad, considering all images that are generically marked will be put into the same category. I do plan on creating this code at a later time, but it is pretty intense because it involves actually looking at each image in question, to help decide which version of the character is pictured. (So it may be awhile). :Thanks for the input, and I'll work on the existing/non-existing categories situation before actually running the bot. :) :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 14:01, 11 March 2008 (UTC) cc to Brian: ::I think that we are (at least trying) to follow the same kind of naming conventions as the MDP (i.e. "First Name (Earth)"), but there are a bunch that haven't been updated yet. Is there a way for a bot to rename those automatically, or should we stick with users placing the "Move" template in the articles. Theoretically, one could have a bot do a run on all pages using the "Character Template", take the "real name" field and the "Universe" field, see if it matches the Pagename, and, if it doesn't, move the page to "Real Name (Earth)". I think there are too many idiosyncracies for that to be autmated though. ::Should we concentrate on figuring out the critical path (i.e. the order that things need to happen) before we start updating actual pages? Like, does the whole naming convention thing need to be cleaned up before categories, etc. Should we have a bot clean up all the "Earth-Whatever" pages to use a "reality template" rather than merely a "Location template"? And so on. :::Roygbiv666 14:31, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'm a little reluctant to go with a bot on character pages just yet. Because DC is such a pain in the rear when it comes to their continuity, there is unfortunately, a lot of idiosyncracies when it comes to a proper name. Specifically, characters who have migrated from one continuity to another, ala Jay Garrick. Another problem that a bot might face is that a lof of character pages are still, unfortunately, formatted to the old template, so info such as real name and reality designation might not be indicated on them. Shamefully, too many pages are just stub pages with no content (but I'm working on that :p) --Brian Kurtz 15:38, 11 March 2008 (UTC)